


【all红】同人本直播中(快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

by ciocovestony



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciocovestony/pseuds/ciocovestony
Summary: 非典型快穿/可当独立故事合集/小黄文





	【all红】同人本直播中(快穿/R18/重口/OOC)

**Author's Note:**

> part 1 ：获得双腿的代价
> 
> 　　出场人物：章鱼怪 阿丘 巫师 贺呈
> 
> 　　 美人鱼 毛毛
> 
> 　　大概，是个……媚娃体质……嗯……
> 
> 　　设定是这样的，毛毛和阿丘属于懵懂，其余全员都是肮脏的大人。

“让我的宠物高兴。”

　　……

　　金红色的鱼尾被一根触手自下而上螺旋状缠住，双臂高高打开、成一字状分别被另外两根黑色的触手吊在半空，灰色的吸盘牢牢粘附在蜜色的皮肤上，碗口粗的触手缓缓蠕动过后留下一片梅紫色环形的痕迹。

　　灰袍的巫师冷漠的留下这句话就提着荧灯草消失在了礁石间，失去了光源，昏暗的海底带上了一丝丝危险，接着莫关山就被身后潜伏的触手无声无息的缠住了。

　　黑色的怪物完美的掩藏在了阴影中，不知来了多久，亦或是一直都在。

　　这就是……巫师的“宠物”吗？

　　被紧紧束缚的感觉让莫关山勾起鱼尾下意识想躲开，但四面八方接着缠上来更多触手，脖颈、胸口、腰腹……

　　在海底暗礁中被怪物绑住的金尾人鱼害怕的颤栗着，却又因为对魔药的渴求生生克制住了逃跑的冲动，待在原地顺从的让黑色的触手包围上来。

　　像是得到新奇的玩具，黑色柔软的触手先是将金尾人鱼身上的每一寸都包裹起来，占领地盘般，带着粘液触足将蜜色的皮肤染上了一层薄薄的津亮。接着，一根根扭动的触手便开始在这个主人赏赐给他的玩具上肆意探索起来。

　　乳头被较小的吸盘密密吸裹住，连带有些纤薄漂亮肌肉的胸部也被挤压成了椒乳状，蠕动的触手柔若无骨，却也同样粗壮有力。莫关山的腰部被一根更粗的触手死死缠住，腰部无法弯曲，尾巴只能向下无力的垂着，任由更多的触手碾压过鳞片，随意将鱼尾弯曲成各种弧度。

　　“哈……哈……”金尾人鱼紧闭着眼，害怕的喘息着，身体不时扭曲想拜托触手的桎梏，却因早就深陷泥潭而回天乏力。

　　很快，这些触手便不满于表面的探索，开始试图进去这具身体的内部一探究竟，脖子被一根触手缠了一圈最后从后方绕到了口鼻，触手尖在鼻腔下试了试最终选择了大小更合适的嘴。金色人鱼恐惧下有些发白的唇被触手毫不怜惜的挤压研磨，很快便恢复了血色。

　　“你要干唔唔——”什么？！

　　张口的瞬间，那在唇上厮磨的触手就直接插了进来，莫关山只觉得嘴里都是海草的腥味，那不知轻重的软足在嘴里搅动着，上颚、腔壁、舌面……口腔的每一处都被触手上具有吸附力的圆盘扭动着侵略，触手的顶部细窄，能在口腔几盘成一团。

　　莫关山呜呜的叫喊着，所有的声音都被嘴部的触手捂了个严实，嘴里无差别撩动的触手刮搔过舌头下的敏感点，吮吸着上颚神经分布最多的位置，而口腔内独立存在的舌头更是被缠绕着拉扯揉捏。从来没任何人亲密过的小人鱼只觉得口腔里偶尔被触碰到的地方让他酥麻腰软，明明被触手怪恶意玩弄着，他却产生了奇怪的感觉，让他下意识的为自己感到羞耻。

　　嘴里的触手好奇的向更深的入口探去，似是觉得这处位置比其他地方温度更高，触感也更柔软，于是很快便有第二根触手顺着嘴角的空隙钻了进来。

　　随着触手越插越深，插入的部分也特来越粗，莫关山不得不将嘴张大到极限。大触手时进时出，享受和娇嫩的口腔内壁带来的舒服和温暖，触手被包裹的感觉让触手怪禁不住发出赞叹的低吟。

　　触手怪喜欢这个玩具，他有最亮眼的金红色鱼尾，也有着火热的体温，与他从小生活的又冷又暗的海底角落里截然相反。

　　细些的触手头部已经深入了喉咙，莫关山难受的干呕着，但口腔被塞的满满当当，他只能脖颈痉挛着忍受着胃部的抽搐。口中的触手胡乱的抽插，最娇嫩的软腭被压住，吸盘粗暴的吸吮让金尾人鱼难受的流出了眼泪。

　　透明的水滴在离开眼角的那一刻幻化作了白色的珍珠，在深色的海水中散发着淡淡荧光，像是发现了新大陆，即将掉落海底的珍珠被一根触手卷起，在从不见光的深海，凡是散发光亮的物品都让所有生物趋之若鹜。

　　黑色的触手伸向了产出珍珠的地方，莫关山眼帘紧闭，但眼皮上冰冷滑腻的触感却让他极度不安，他不知道触手怪又想做什么。

　　为了得到更多的珍珠，黑色的触手顺着眼尾的缝隙戳刺着，小刷子般进红色的睫毛也让他爱不释手，一下一下拨弄梳理，不时用末端最细小的吸盘稍稍抽扯。

　　莫关山不适的皱着眉头，被摩挲的眼皮一阵阵刺疼、而脆弱的眼球又不时被外部粗暴的刮到，比海水更咸腥的粘液溢进眼眶，让他不受控的分泌出生理性泪水。

　　黑色的触手终于得偿所愿，将软足翻过来，用吸盘将一颗颗明珠卷起，藏到了只有他才知道的地方。

　　这场单方面的折磨还在继续，莫关山被一片黑色围住，触手怪无差别的抚弄让他浑身所有的敏感点都被狠狠照顾到。被吸盘吮嘬过的皮肤传来大面积的刺痒，血液在表层挤压过后加速了流动，于是原本蜜色的皮肤变得愈发泛红，体温被迫升高让喜欢温凉海水的莫关山浑身难受。于是更加温度更冰冷的触手就又成了让他舒适的工具，被碾过的皮肤火辣难忍，等再次被覆盖住，又是转换成冰爽舒适。

　　莫关山被冰火两重天的感觉夹在中间，一方面厌恶让他难受的罪魁祸首，另一方面又不得不依附这些可恶的触手，好让自己能稍稍缓解身体燥热。

　　没有哪个地方是不被触碰的，凹陷的腰窝、凸起的肩胛……

　　渐渐的，怪异的燥热和麻痒感由皮肤蔓延到体内，体表的热度尚且能够通过与触手接触过得一些慰藉，可身体内部腾升起的滚烫该怎么办？

　　未经人事的年轻人鱼被这份痛苦折磨着，被这把火烧的神智不清的莫关山难耐的迎合触手扭动，想要触碰更多，想要什么冰凉的东西把体内快要把他烧死的温度降下来。

　　呜呜……呜啊……

　　喉咙里无助的发出呜咽声，莫关山用脸蹭了蹭眼前蠕动的触手，帮帮我……他想对它说。

　　阿丘看着似乎非常痛苦的小人鱼陷入了苦恼中，主人临走时让他“玩”，却并没有准许他玩坏掉，所以对于这条人鱼，他只能用最轻柔的力道抚摸逗弄。可现在，他明明注意着只用了最小最小的力量，这条人鱼似乎还是承受不住。

　　有些害怕脆弱的人鱼就这么死掉，阿丘松了力道，只留了一根触手缠住莫关山的腰，让人鱼不要掉落海底，准备先观察一下。

　　“哈……啊……别走……呜帮我……哈”

　　周身突然撤离的触手让浑身难受的莫关山弓着身子想去挽留，还不够，还不够凉，他迷蒙着双眼，对着黑暗中不知道潜藏在哪儿的触手怪请求:“碰碰我……呜求你……好热……碰碰我……”

　　“你要我帮你？”听清了小人鱼的意思，可阿丘并不是太明白，自出生后他就待在主人身边，这还是第一次有主人以外的人和他说话，好奇驱使着他问出了声。

　　意识模糊中，莫关山似乎听到了一个低沉粗砾的男声，像是从未说过话般，那声音嘶哑沉闷，有些失真，比起真实存在，此时更像是幻觉。但此刻他并没有过多的精力去思考，只是重复着自己的渴求:

　　“要触手……哈……求你……不管是谁……”

　　阿丘犹豫了一下，试探性伸出一根触手，轻轻缠了上去，刚触碰到金尾人鱼的胸腹，就见小人鱼双臂抱了过来，将他的触足紧紧抓在怀里，甚至低着头急切的用脸颊去蹭，并露出了一副似痛苦又似舒服的表情。

　　见状，阿丘顿时相信了小人鱼的说辞，甚至因为被需要心里涌上了一股莫名的欣喜。他是海底的怪物，除了主人，从来没有人对他表达过这种想法，哪怕已经习惯了孤独，可对于小人鱼的求助还是会感到愉悦。

　　放心的将撤回的触手又全部缠了上去，在黑色的触手即将把人鱼完全包裹的前一刻，视力极好的阿丘突然发现了一处奇怪的地方。

　　金色小人鱼腰腹下方三寸的位置，有一片鱼鳞微微外翻，露出了一截纤细白嫩的肉茎，在周围金红一片的鱼鳞中醒目异常。这很奇怪，明明刚刚他检查过小人鱼身上所有的地方，并没有发现这个粉嫩的物什，可现在，它却凭空出现了。

　　带着疑问，阿丘分了一根触手，用最柔软的触手尖抚摸了一下那处白嫩。

　　“啊啊啊！！……呜别碰……哈哈……”

　　莫关山被刺激的浑身一哆嗦，只觉得身下不知道什么地方被一片冰凉碰到，让他身下蹿出一阵酥麻的电流，顺着鱼尾一直往上冲入了大脑，陌生的快感让他头晕目眩，感到害怕。

　　见小人鱼似乎不喜欢，阿丘便不再去碰，而是小心翼翼的绕过那处，按照莫关山的要求，仔细用触手抚慰起其他的地方来。

　　身体如愿再次被触手缠紧，明明莫关山应该感到满足的，可他此时却更想再感受一次那种触电般的快感，那种能把骨子上的麻痒一下子击退的快感，莫关山难受的咬住唇，甚至有些埋怨起触手怪的过于听话来。

　　初尝情欲的人鱼无法自控，天性对快乐的追逐让他沉溺，但却不得其法，只能再次对触手怪提出了祈求:“还要……哈……给我……还要……”

　　“要……什么？”两个不谙世事的人对于这件事都是懵懂，阿丘见小人鱼红着眼眶可怜兮兮的抓住了他的触手，但却也并不明白对方到底是想做什么。

　　“呜呜……呜……给我呜……”没能得到满足的人鱼受不住折磨流下了眼泪，被情欲冲昏了理智，情绪便变得格外敏感起来，一颗颗珍珠从绯红的脸颊上坠落，阿丘缠着莫关山，同时不忘伸出一根触手将所有银白的珍珠收集起来。

　　看到这些白色美丽的宝珠，阿丘灵光一闪，好想突然懂了小人鱼的意思，于是伸出触手，重新去碰那一处和珍珠一样莹白的小东西来。

　　“啊啊！！……哈好舒服……哦……呜……”最敏感的地方被冰冷的触手缠绕，玉茎的每一寸都被吸盘细细吮吸，最细小的触手须甚至无师自通的戳刺着顶部的小孔，莫关山被这股近乎灭顶快感狠狠集中，从灵魂深处升起了让人成瘾的欢愉。无人教导也就越发不知羞耻，随着本心追逐着性欲的极乐。

　　阿丘发挥着他极强的学习能力，观察着让小人鱼激烈反应的动作，并不断重复，触手的柔软让他能够好不困难的尝试任何新奇的动作，仅仅是半块鳞片大小的地方，也让他玩的花样百出。  
被过度刺激的玉茎越翘越高，越来越硬，顶部的小孔甚至吐出了丁点乳白偏透明的粘液，在海底，阿丘从来没有见过海水和血液之外的液体，前者根本无处不在，而后者来自与其他鱼类的厮杀。眼前所见的这种液体比海水更粘稠，比血液更清澈，阿丘用触手蘸了些许，好奇的送进了嘴里……

　　是一种散发着食物香气的清甜，味道比深海最鲜美的鱼肉更好，阿丘从来没有吃到过这么好吃的的东西。

　　“我可以吃吗？”由于是主人嘱托给他的，所以他还是询问了小人鱼的意愿。

　　然而莫关山却根本听不见他说了什么，所有的感官都被淫欲剥夺，让他只能感受到那些让他快乐触手。

　　见小人鱼并没有反对，对食物的渴望让阿丘终于从黑暗中现了身。原来黑色触手的上方并不是什么怪物，以腰迹为界，下半身是章鱼状墨色的粗大触手，而上半身则是肌肉虬结、皮肤黝黑的雄壮男子躯体。深褐色肌肤的触手怪蓄着一头白色的短发，长度堪堪没过头皮，于是那张轮廓分明的脸便显得更加孔武刚猛起来。

　　阿丘用触手把小人鱼托高，献祭般，金红色的鱼尾被两根粗大的触手缠住，双手被另一根触手缠在身后，人鱼挺着胸膛、高昂着脖子，就这样被迫把最脆弱的地方送到了褐肤男人的口中。

　　有些担心自己伤到小人鱼，阿丘小心敛了牙齿，只用最柔软的嘴唇和舌头去挑逗吸吮。小人鱼从未被使用的玉茎因为刚刚被触手抚弄过，由莹白染上了浅浅的粉色，变得更加可爱诱人。

　　莫关山呻吟着，只觉得在下身动作的触手突然都被撤走，刚皱起眉准备表达自己的不满时，突然就被一处温热柔软包裹住了。

　　不同于冰冷的触手，温度更高的柔软不时蠕动着，吮吸着，将他的玉茎细细密密的挤压着，头部的小眼儿更是被重点照顾的对象，带着颗粒感的粗糙舌面打着转儿舔舐过脆弱的肌肤，摩擦中产生的吸力似乎是想将他的东西给嘬掉，力道让他有些发疼，可更多的却是让人头皮发麻舒爽。  
“啊……好厉害……哈啊——啊……”莫关山挺着腰，自发的将自己的下身往那处温暖紧致的地方送，血液中埋藏的本能让他学会了抽插，不停的扭动着腰肢。

　　身体上的快感已经堆积到了极限，在一声破碎的啜泣中，金尾小人鱼痉挛着迎来了他人生的首次高潮。

　　口中的小东西抖了一下将美味喷射而出，阿丘饕足的将所有的液体吞咽干净，甚至有些不满足的狠狠吸了吸，直到将小孔里残余的食物也都卷入了口中，见射过的玉茎再也吸不出东西，才遗憾的放过。

　　正当他砸吧嘴在回味的时候，突然感觉到下巴上一阵湿濡，有一股奇异的甜腻香味钻入了鼻腔。阿丘将小人鱼举远了些，去寻找香味的源头，最后，在被玉茎掩盖住的下方找到了一个留着水的小肉缝。

　　同样也是透明的液体，可这里流出的粘液却让他感到有些烦躁，甜腻的气味扰乱着他的理智，让他体内涌起了一股怪异的燥热。

　　克制不住的凑近嗅探着，迟疑的……阿丘伸出舌头舔了一口，味蕾上炸开的味道让褐肤男人瞳孔猛的缩了一下。

　　“唔……啊啊！！不……哈不要……”身为雄性的本能让莫关山爆发出一阵危机感，颤抖着收缩着穴口，不愿意被其他人触碰。

　　然而被蛊惑的男人这一刻却根本不会顾及他的抗拒，触手把碍人的玉茎固定住，阿丘低头将嘴唇贴上了那处娇嫩，舌头顺着紧闭的缝隙碾过，企图前往味道更浓郁的内部。

　　小人鱼发出声音的嘴被黑色的触手堵住，剧烈挣扎的身体也被绝对的力量压制，只是瞬息之间，那些曾给他快乐的触手便化作了囚禁他的牢笼。莫关山只能被触手捆缚住，无声的承受着这份磨人的屈辱。

　　绞紧的穴口在褐肤男人不厌其烦的舔弄中终于露出了破绽，一时不慎，就让那灵活的软舌趁机钻了进来。  
呜呜呜……嗯……呜……

　　比外露的玉茎更娇嫩百倍的内壁被男人粗糙的舌头粗鲁的摩擦，乍然的剧痛让莫关山面色瞬间苍白，颤抖着冒出了一身冷汗，然而痛呼被触手堵在了嘴里，只能用鼻腔发出低低的气音。

　　太疼了……

　　小人鱼从来没有经历过这么可怕的疼痛，但始作俑者缺丝毫没有怜香惜玉的意思。

　　阿丘被小穴内部的馥郁香味深深吸引，灰色的眸子变得深邃，呼吸也更加粗重起来。两根触手聚拢过来，按照主人的意愿用细须将那处穴口超两边掰开，好让舌头能够戳的更深、再深。

　　身体被外物侵入的撕裂感让莫关山浑身肌肉僵硬，鱼尾的鳞片都紧紧的缩到一起，形成最坚硬的铠甲，但最脆弱柔软的地方已经暴露，甚至被掌握。一味排斥绞紧，只会让体内作乱的舌头更难抽出，于是舌面的粗砾便更加深的陷进肉壁里，反而增加了痛苦。

　　已经没办法思考的小人鱼全凭神经反射，待到身体发现并不能将体内的异物排除，便被迫分泌出更多滑腻的粘液，好让干燥的穴道能在被侵入时减少一分痛苦。

　　终于尝到顶级的甘汁，让埋在小人鱼身下的魁梧男人喟叹出声，接着，就毫不犹豫的上下动着喉头，将汩汩流出的美味嘬吸殆尽。

　　奇怪的是，舔食的越多，喉咙里便干渴的越严重，明明是在深海，阿丘却觉得自己像是被放在沙滩上曝晒的鱼，浑身灼热、极度渴水。

　　深入骨髓的炽热折磨着他的五脏六腑，触手难受的翻腾着，将四周的沙砾海草搅的天翻地覆，阿丘没有注意到，在他最粗的那根触手的根部下方，一只粗大狰狞的巨兽已经完全苏醒过来，那是比触手略浅，比肤色更深的深灰色，与男人的块头相称，同样的巨型粗壮，正一柱擎天，昂扬着挺立在半空。

　　阿丘掐着小人鱼的腰侧，将莫关山的下身大力的朝自己的方向按，脖子上青筋暴起，饮鸩止渴般，靠着吞噬那丁点儿粘液获得聊胜于无的抚慰，身下的勃起无意识的在小人鱼的鱼尾上磨蹭着，冰冷坚硬的鳞片让他身体里的那把火燃烧的更旺，于是硕大的阴茎便更加粗硬几分，极度兴奋下，呤口甚至渗出了大量的粘稠液体。

　　贺呈听到动静赶来的途中，还以为是那只天真的金尾人鱼被阿丘不小心弄死了，或者快要死了，他无论如何都没有想到，当他从暗礁缝隙里冲出来，看到的会是这样让人血脉喷张的画面。

　　金尾蜜肤的红发人鱼被数根粗硕的黑色触手牢牢囚系在半空，双手被束无法挣脱，眼皮紧闭着脸上残存着一丝痛苦，不知是晕了过去还是已经死亡。

　　红发人鱼眼角玫红，口中塞着一根粗大的触手，那修长纤细的脖颈也被触手紧紧缠住，像是一根项圈，拴住了主人不听话的宠物。

　　再向下，胸前似乎被重点疼爱过的乳头红肿挺立，缠绕在上半身的粗硕触手缓缓收紧，将那处红艳掐的愈发惑人……

　　无论是胸口还是腰腹，都被那些黑色的触手完全占领，似是承受不住，人鱼的后背向后仰去，绷出了绝美的弧度。不知道那些触手在小人鱼身上游走了多久，让他全身都布满了被狠狠凌虐的痕迹，黑色、蜜色、红色……交错着在那具身体上描绘出一副诱人的画卷。

　　而造成这一切的褐肤男人不出所料的性欲勃发，挺着狰狞的巨物在人鱼的鱼尾上摩擦，但却奇怪的并没有其他动作，只是托着人鱼的细腰，专注的舔着那处的肉穴，似乎实在品尝什么极品佳肴般……

　　浑浊的海水让贺呈看不太清，心中有些懊悔，是他忽略了，以至于从未教导过阿丘这方面的事情。

　　“阿丘……”贺呈没有靠近被搅乱的中心圈，而是站在原地喝止。

　　听到主人的声音，尽管万分难受，阿丘还是停下了动作，忠诚是他镌刻进血液，唯一能回报给主人的东西，所以主人的意志高于一切。

　　TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 　　真不敢信一个前戏写了六千字。
> 
> 　　emmmm……
> 
> 　　下章1v2 哥红/丘红 
> 
> 　　这篇是纯all红，暂定出场 贺呈 阿丘
> 
> 　　 海底地图走完转向陆地 贺天上线
> 
> 　　 陆地地图…… 可能会有蛇立
> 
> 被玩坏了(误)就去陆地嘿嘿嘿


End file.
